Irrevocably Late
by DarkSophistication
Summary: Juvia loved Gray, but when it was clear that Gray didn't love her back, she moved on. Juvia was now, about to be married to Lyon, someone who loved her back. As for Gray, it was too late now that he had realized his feelings for Juvia. Much too late. An angst one-shot. Reviews would be much appreciated.


**Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

><p>''J-Juvia Lockser''<p>

Gray remembered that day at school when he had first met Juvia. The way she had shyly introduced herself. Her cheeks tinged pink, and those dark blue eyes of hers which seemed to draw him in. She had carried herself with grace yet she was rather hesitant, as if she wasn't sure if she belonged.

Gray was quite surprised at first when he noticed that Juvia followed him around. He ignored it for a while, till it became a little embarrassing. He then began to reprimand her, tell her to stop following him around. But oddly, she never listened, the mere fact that Gray had noticed seemed to lighten up her countenance. She was absolutely delighted! Gray found this to be incredibly absurd!

After a while Gray accepted it, until Juvia confessed to him. He had turned bright, red, stuttered incoherently and had finally rejected her that day. Nonetheless Juvia did not give up, she incessantly followed him, randomly making declarations of her love towards him.

All this while, Gray had written Juvia off. Every time, he did the same thing.

And then _he_ had showed up. Lyon Vastia. Lyon was just as bad as Juvia had been, except Lyon was crazy about Juvia.

Gray hated Lyon from the moment he had appeared. Gray and Lyon had been childhood friends, but no more. He hated it when Lyon talked to Juvia. He hated it when Lyon even glanced towards Juvia. And he did not know why, he just knew that he did not want Lyon anywhere near Juvia, and that was final.

Juvia was truly happy when she had noticed this, she thought that finally her feelings had reached her beloved Gray-sama. She was ecstatic, incredibly so. But then, Juvia also noticed that other than this, Gray treated her the same.

Then, Juvia realized that Gray had not realized what was happening. He did not know that what he was feeling was jealousy. Pure jealousy and that meant that he liked Juvia. Gray did not know this. He never realized.

Not even when Juvia told him so. That was the last day. She had finally gotten tired of him constantly rejecting her, ignoring her and being incredulously oblivious. That day, Juvia had shouted. She had screamed herself hoarse. She had poured out everything. Her love, her fears, her frustration. Her everything into telling him the truth.

But, it never reached Gray. He refused to believe it and he had told her so. That day she had give up. She gave up her love. That day Juvia Lockser had had enough. She left everything behind and turned her back on Gray; as much as it had hurt her she did it. She had realized that her feelings would never be returned and Gray would never admit his feelings. Never.

This was what Lyon had been waiting for, the moment Juvia did this he was waiting with arms open wide. And Juvia ran straight into them. Juvia slowly learned to love Lyon and forget Gray. She learned what it was like to be loved back. To look into someone'es eyes and see the love they held for you.

Years later, when the time came, Lyon had gotten down on one knee and professed his love for Juvia and his wish to spend the rest of his life with her. To which Juvia had said yes, with tears in her eyes. Of course she had said yes! She loved Lyon!

Gray had received a wedding invitation. It was exquisitely done, the different shades of blue, the theme of the rain; all to Juvia's taste.

Gray had taken one look at it and then he had flung it aside. It was no good. He was too late now.

It was only after Juvia and Lyon had gotten together that Gray had realized that he had loved the blue-haired woman. He _loved _her. But it was too late now. Juvia had given up on him, and Gray had lost the courage to tell her. It was too late.

He loved Juvia, but Juvia was gone. He had lost her. Juvia was Lyon's now.

Gray had walked out of his house as soon as he had read the invitation. He now felt horrible. He felt like a coward. He felt pathetic and useless. He hated himself. He hated himself for being too dense for being too weak. He hated it all.

Now, there was nothing left. Nothing more.

Gray stood silently when he reached. The blue water beneath him and all that metal behind. He stood silently at the edge of the bridge ans smiled sadly. At least he had told Juvia how he felt. He had sent her a letter before coming here. Juvia would get it, but by the time she did he would be gone.

One step.

One step was all it took, as he hurtled down towards the blue water. Blur, just like Juvia's eyes. The icy water soaked him completely, but he did not feel it. The water entered his lungs, he still did not care. He had given up, and this was the end.

After all, he had been too late.


End file.
